


A Journey in Time

by hayj



Series: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Offstage Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prologue to The Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is it?” Rachel whispered as Ben waved her over from where he stood in the hallway, speaking into his cell phone. 

 

Ben held the phone away from his ear, “There’s a problem with the experiments they’re conducting on the Nano. They need us back in Chicago right away.”

 

“But Ben, we just got here. Your Mom’s so excited to see the kids.” 

 

Ben looked between the living room where his mother was happily spoiling his son and niece and back to his wife. “So, we’ll ask if the kids can stay for the week and we’ll be back next weekend at the latest to pick them up.” 

 

Rachel rubbed her hands together, glancing over at Ben’s dad who was passed out in his chair, a whiskey bottle sitting nearby and then over to her mother-in-law who was over the moon to be with her grandkids. “Alright fine, but we’re back here by Friday night at the latest.”

 

Ben kissed her cheek. “Deal. If you talk to Mom, I’ll start packing.”

 

Rachel groaned as she rubbed her hands down her jeans. “Hey, Mom,” she said running a hand over Charlie’s head. “Something’s come up at work and we’ve got to get back to Chicago.”

 

“But you just got here!” she exclaimed, pulling Danny further up onto her lap. 

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry,” Rachel said shushing Charlie, who was whining about wanting to stay at Grandma and Grandpa’s. “How about if we leave Danny and Charlie here with you until we can get back. It’ll probably be Friday at the latest.” 

 

“Oh that would be wonderful, wouldn’t it Charlie!” Mrs. Matheson exclaimed as she reached out for her granddaughter, pulling her close. 

 

Rachel smiled at her mother-in-law “Well, it’s all settled then. I’ll go upstairs and help Ben get packed.” Just as she reached the stairs she heard Charlie ask, “Can we call Daddy this week, Grandma? I haven’t got to talk to him in a long time.” 

 

“Of course we can!” her Grandmother replied, the rest of the answer fading as Rachel reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

 

**Three days later**

 

Charlie bounced up and down waiting for her Grandmother to finish talking to her daddy so that she could have the phone, occasionally stopping to help Danny with the puzzle he was working on. 

 

“Hi Daddy!” She exclaimed as soon as the phone was next to her ear. 

 

“Hi, Baby Girl! Are you being good for Grandma and Grandpa?”

 

“Uh huh! And I’m helping take care of Danny, too, just like Mama asked me to.”

 

On the other end of the line Miles gritted his teeth in anger. He didn’t know how many times he’d asked Rachel not to put that responsibility on Charlie’s shoulders. “That’s great, Sweetie! I’m so glad you're having a good time. Oh, Uncle Bass says hi. Have you been over to see Angela and Cynthia?   
  


“Yup, everyday! But Daddy, when am I gonna get to see you? I miss you.”

 

“Soon, baby, I promise. How would you like to come out here when school's out? Hmm? We’ll get a place at the beach and play in the ocean?” 

 

“Oh, can we Daddy?”

 

“You bet we can, baby. Daddy needs to go now, Uncle Ben’s calling. I love you, Charlie.”

 

“I love you too, Daddy. Bye.”

 

“Bye baby, I’ll talk to you again soon.”

 

Hearing the dial tone buzzing in her ear, Charlie sadly handed the phone back to her Grandma.

 

“Your Daddy loves you so much, Charlie. Don’t you ever forget that. Now, c'mon honey, let's get you and Danny ready for bed.” her Grandmother said, hugging her tightly.

 

They were halfway to the stairs when the power went out.  

* * *

 

**Nine Months later**

 

“Come on, Mrs. Matheson. Let's get you next door,” Cynthia said gently as she helped the frail woman down the stairs. They had to stop every other step for her to either catch her breath or cough. Sometimes both. “I’ve got the room across from Mom all set up so the two of you can visit."

 

“Are you sure Cynthia? What about Danny and Charlie?” Mrs. Matheson wheezed, looking at her grandchildren who stood at the end of the stairs with Angela. 

 

“They’ll be fine, I promise. Angela’s going to stay here with them. There’s no need in getting everyone sick if we can help it, now is there?”

 

“No, no, of course you're right,” Mrs. Matheson said clutching at her chest as she talked. 

 

Angela kept her hands tightly around the kids as Cindy finally made it down the stairs with the older woman. She looked at her grandchildren, her eyes bright with a combination of fever and tears. “I love you both so much.” 

 

“Love you, too, Grandma,” Charlie whispered as Cynthia hauled her out the door and across the lawn. 

 

Danny started crying, reaching for his sister as Angela moved to shut the door. “It’ll be alright, Danny. Angela and Cynthia will take care of us now,” Charlie said as stoically as a newly turned six-year-old could, pulling him closer.

* * *

**Four years later**

 

Angela rushed home from dropping the kids off at school, a ragged beat up flyer that had circulated around town, clutched tightly in her hand. “Cindy!” she yelled excitedly, calling out for her sister. 

 

“In the kitchen!” Cindy called back from where she sat at the table drinking a cup of tea, planning out a spring garden with what few seeds they had.

 

Rushing in the kitchen, Angela slammed the flyer down on the table in front of her sister as she yanked her jacket off. “One of the Mom’s in Danny’s class gave that to me this morning.” 

 

Cynthia picked up the paper her brow furrowed, “But that’s…”

 

“Yeah, M for Matheson and Monroe. READ THE ARTICLE, CINDY!”

 

“They were in Pittsburgh heading for Columbus, when this was written,” Cindy muttered as she searched for a date on the paper. “That was almost a month ago. How do we know they’d even still be there?” she asked while Angela dug through the junk drawer no one had ever bothered cleaning out, pulling out a road map with a yell of triumph. 

 

“We don’t,” Angela replied, spreading out the map. “But do we really have a choice? We’re barely getting by now and I don’t know what’s going to happen when winter comes.” She reached out grabbing Cindy's hand. “It’s Bass, Cindy. He’s so close. We just have to do our part.” 

 

“Okay. What’s your plan?”

* * *

The girls poured over the paper and map, keeping them hidden away from Danny, now seven and ten-year old Charlie, who’s smart as a whip and knows that something's going on with her adoptive mothers.  

 

She watches as a wagon appears in the garage one day and then a set of horses are suddenly in the back yard.  The next week is spent cleaning out her grandparents’ home and she watches as her grandpa’s guns are put in the back of the wagon.  When asked, she helps Angela and Cindy pack a box of photo albums and memorabilia which is put in the wagon next to the guns. 

It’s at dinner the next day when Cynthia and Angela explain that they’re leaving.  

 

“Where are we going?” Charlie asks cautiously as she looks apprehensively between the two women and Danny.

 

Angela looks at Cynthia as they silently communicate with their eyes, before Cynthia finally nods. Angela walks to the refrigerator and pulls down a piece of paper hidden on top. Walking back to the table, she holds it out for Charlie to read. 

 

Recognizing the M printed on the front of the paper, Charlie takes it and begins to read. After a few minutes she looks up to Angela. “This says my Daddy is alive.”

 

Angela nods her head excitedly. “Him and Bass, Charlie.”

 

Charlie pushes the paper away from her and picks her fork back up. ‘I don’t believe it.” 

 

“What? Why not?” Angela asks, confused at her reaction. 

 

“If Daddy and Bass are alive, then why did they leave us here by ourselves? Why haven’t they come to get us? I talked to Daddy the night the lights went out, remember? He knew I was here with Grandma and Grandpa, so why did he just leave us here?” she demanded, looking at the two women that had raised her and her brother.

 

At a loss for words Angela looked to Cynthia for help.

 

Cynthia leaned across the table and looked Charlie in the eye. “That’s the first thing we're gonna ask when we find them Charlie, because I’m mad too.”

 

Charlie sees the truth in her eyes and with a nod, goes back to her dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They’re blessed with two weeks of peace as they travel with several other families headed towards Columbus.

 

They’ve barely made it to Louisville when they begin to hear rumors about this new Militia and it’s rulers. About how they’re trying to help by getting rid of the clans that have risen up since the lights went out, trying to make order out of chaos.

 

By the time they actually reach Columbus, rumors are flying that the newly fledged Militia are on the west side of Pittsburgh. Even closer than they initially thought.

 

They’re on their own after that and it really is safety in numbers they quickly learn, as everything goes downhill from there. The first time they’re forced to kill to protect themselves and the children, the sisters cling to each other in the mud, more unsure than ever if they’ll survive this trip.

As the days progress, they begin running into more fighting and more men who think they can take advantage of two young women with children in tow. In the short span of two weeks, Cynthia's done things she knows she’ll never talk about to anyone and after the incident in an abandoned barn four nights ago, the kids have both gone mute. Charlie refuses to let anyone but Danny touch her, their silence haunting her every decision.

 

It’s dusk on the evening they make it to the town of Bridgeport, on the Ohio River. Deciding to spend the night before determining how they’ll get across the river, they're setting up camp when they somehow get caught up in a skirmish.  

 

Men are suddenly all around them, screaming and shooting as Cynthia and Angela scramble to get Charlie and Danny shoved down low, as they shoot the men that venture too close. Looking at her sister and the children she thinks of as her own, Cynthia wonders if this is the end, when just as quickly, men on horseback come barreling through, pushing back the men on foot.

 

When a voice in the chaos grabs Charlie's attention, her head pops up looking for the owner of the voice, ignoring Angela and Cynthia's pleas to stay down.

 

“Daddy!” Charlie screams, jumping to her feet, “Daddy!”

 

Miles swings his head, looking for the child he suddenly hears amid the battle, the wind being knocked out of his chest upon the sight of his daughter. His brain hasn’t even had time to react when a woman screams Charlie's name and they’re both thrown to the ground, the crack of a rifle echoing through the clearing.

 

“Charlie!” Miles bellows, leaving Jeremy to mop up the remaining insurgents as he slides from his horse, running the last few yards to the woman and his daughter. Just as he drops to his knees next to them, he’s cuffed on the ear with the butt of a rifle.

 

“Get away from my sister!” A woman shouts, pointing the gun at him as the sound of another child’s voice reaches his ears. “Cindy! Cindy, is Charlie okay?” the little boy cries, attaching himself to her leg.

 

“Cynthia? It’s me, Miles.” The teen aged girl he’d last seen now looks like an avenging Madonna as she aims an automatic weapon at him.

 

“Danny?” Miles asks incredulously as looks back to the girls on the ground. “Jesus Christ. Angela! Charlie!” Miles calls out as he gently rolls a bloody Angela over only to find a handgun pointed in his face.

 

Cynthia moves to his side. “It’s Miles, Angela! It’s Miles!”

 

Scrambling to her feet, Charlie throws herself into his arms, Miles crying right along with her as he reaches out and pulls Danny to him. Cynthia has wrapped Angela’s bloody arm with a strip of her shirt and Miles pulls them in to share a group hug with him and the children.

 

“We thought you were dead,” Miles mumbles, pressing a kiss against each one of their foreheads. “Bass and I never thought you’d survive.”

 

“But we did,” Cynthia replies coldly, pushing away from him as she grabs her rifle. She shakes off the hand at her elbow as she pushes to her feet.

 

“Boss?” Jeremy asks, looking over the crying women and children surrounding his best friend.

 

“Jeremy, this is Angela and Cynthia, Bass’ sisters, Charlie, my daughter and Danny my nephew.”

 

Jeremy looks at Cynthia appreciatively even as she gives him the cold shoulder before bending down to Charlie. “Well, aren't you the prettiest short stack I’ve ever seen.” He says with a wink causing the girl to burrow her face in the crook of Miles’ neck, visibly shaking. He and Miles exchange a glance.

 

Cynthia demands that she and Angela be allowed to share a horse as there’s not a chance in hell they’ll split up nor are they about to ride with a man, she sneers at Jeremy, who smiles back pleasantly.

 

The children both ride with Miles, Charlie in back, her arms wrapped around his waist, an exhausted Danny asleep against his chest.

* * *

 

Jeremy bellows for a medic as they ride into camp, just as Bass emerges from the tent he and Miles share. “What happened? Where’s Miles?” Bass asks, turning to look in the direction the other man is pointing. He watches as Miles rides towards him a child in his arms and two women riding on the horse beside him.

 

“What the hell, Jeremy?” Bass demands as the horse with the women picks up speed and he hears his name being called by a voice he hasn’t heard in years.

 

“Cindy?” Bass says in awe, as he sees the lighter head of his younger sister hanging wearily behind her. “Angie!” Bass yells, running to meet them, Angie, sliding off the horse into his arms.

 

“Miles!” Bass shouts as he turns towards the med tent.

 

“I got Cindy,” Miles assures his friend.

 

“Jeremy!” Miles calls out, motioning the man over, handing the boy on his shoulder down to him. Danny begins to fight, but Cynthia is suddenly by Jeremy's side, reaching out to soothe the boy.

 

“Let's get you over to the commander's tent,” Jeremy suggests to the prickly woman by his side, as Miles catches Charlie, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as she clings to his neck.

 

As Jeremy holds the tent flap open, Miles grabs his arm. “We’re going to need hot water, lots of it and see how many tubs you can scrounge up.”

 

Jeremy nods, “Sure Boss,” passing Danny to Cynthia, who takes him and sits down in a nearby chair suddenly exhausted.

 

Unwrapping Charlie's limbs, Miles set her down on a nearby cot. “You hungry?”

 

She shakes her head no. “Danny is. Cindy, too. She gives most of her food to me and Danny and then I give mine to Danny.

 

Miles kisses his daughter's forehead. “I’ll go see what I can find. You stay here with Cynthia and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Making his way out of the tent, he stops in front of Cynthia, looking down at Danny and then to her. “Thank you,” he whispers, still not believing that his daughter is here and alive.

 

Cynthia gives a curt nod. “Can you check on Angela for me?”

 

“Sure,” Miles replies, “Jeremy may beat me back, he’ll start getting some baths setup for you.”

 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

Walking down the row of tents, Miles ducks into the tent they're using as a med tent finding Bass in the corner talking to one of the Medics.

 

Seeing Miles, Bass makes his ways across the tent to embrace him, his eyes bright with tears. “Can you believe it?”

 

Miles nods at Angela, “How is she?”

 

“It was just a graze, thank God,” Bass breathes, “Doc says she’ll be fine, though.”

 

“She saved Charlie’s life,” Miles chokes out, looking over at the blond who’s sleeping peacefully. “I was on the way to get them some chow. They’re all starving.”

 

Bass clasped his friend’s shoulder with a brisk nod. “Now that we’ve got them back, we can take care of them.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Angela asleep in the med tent, Bass joined Miles in gathering food for the rest of their family. Hands full of plates, they entered their tent to find three very wet individuals.

 

Charlie shrieked at the sight of Bass, causing Danny to draw his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees as Cynthia crossed her arms over her breasts, pitching an eyebrow at the two men as Jeremy came sliding through the entrance at the sound of Charlie’s scream. 

 

“For God’s sakes, get the fuck out!” Cynthia ordered as she threw a soapy rag in Jeremy's face. 

 

Bass gaped in disbelief at his younger sister's language, as Miles desperately searched for a flat surface to leave his plates on, mumbling something about being right outside. Cynthia continued to curse at her older brother, stopping only to praise both Miles Matheson and the Blonde Adonis when Miles and Jeremy each grab one of Bass’ arm’s, pulling him out of the tent. 

 

“Did my sister just call you a Blonde Adonis?” Bass asked Jeremy, who can only manage to open and close his mouth, while still holding the soapy rag that was thrown at him. 

 

“Just what the hell happened out there?” Bass hisses, looking at them both for an explanation. 

 

“Oh, shut your blow-hole and take me to Angela,” Cynthia demands of her brother a few minutes later, stomping outside in relatively clean clothes, drying her long, dark blonde hair with her dirty shirt. “You’ve got two tired and hungry kids in there,” she says, turning to Miles, “good luck.”

 

Striding away from the tent, she leaves all three men staring after her before turning back to Bass and Jeremy. “Well, are you coming?” she barks, causing both men to spring into action. 

 

Miles snorts as he ducks back in the tent to find Charlie digging through a pack as she wrestled to keep a towel wrapped around her too thin body. “Need some help?” he asked, picking the plates up from where he had sat them earlier. 

 

“I don’t have any clean clothes to wear to bed,” she explains with a sigh, throwing her pack to the floor. 

 

“I can fix that,” he answers, setting the plates down on the small table in the room. “Danny, come eat,” he instructs the boy, as he moves further back into the tent. Digging around for a moment he finds what he’s looking for, holding up one of Bass’ t-shirts. 

 

“Here, I bet this will work.” He says proudly as Charlie just looks at him. 

 

“Would you turn around, please?” she finally asks. 

 

He turns his back with a mumbled, “Sure, sweetheart,” until he hears her soft, “Okay, you can turn around now,” 

 

He glances at Danny who’s shoveling down the stew that was for dinner, his blue eyes appearing huge in his small face. 

 

“Don’t you want to eat?” Miles asked Charlie, watching as she looked longingly at the food. 

 

Startled she took a step away from the table. “I’ll let Danny eat first.”

 

Rubbing a hand over his mouth, Miles wants to cry. He knows well enough that this is Rachel's doing, putting a heap load of responsibility upon a five-year old that’s only snowballed over the years. 

 

“Charlie, there's more than enough for the both of you, I promise. Now come eat your dinner while it’s still hot.” 

 

“Where are we going to sleep, Uncle Miles?” Danny mumbled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

 

Miles looked over at the two cots in the back and back to the children in front of him. “How did you sleep on the road?” 

 

“All together. Charlie and me sleep in the middle,” he explained,his eyes drooping closed. 

 

Placing a kiss on his head, Miles goes back to the cot’s gathering the blankets from each, spreading them out in the middle of the tent. By the time he’s finished, Danny is asleep on his feet. 

 

Miles guided him to the pallet, laying him down and covering him up before returning to Charlie who’s finishing up her stew, swiping her bowl with thick pieces of flatbread. 

 

Sitting next to her, Miles waited patiently for her to finish. “I missed you so much, Charlie. I thought about you every day.” 

 

“I missed you too, Daddy,” she whispered tiredly as she laid her head on his shoulder.  

 

Miles swallowed back his tears. “Let's get you to bed, baby girl.” Walking her over to Danny, he held up the covers, letting her slip in before pulling them back up. 

 

Charlie caught his hand, “Where are you going? Aren't you going to sleep with us?” She asked worriedly. 

 

“Let me take my jacket and boots off first?”

 

With a nod, Charlie watched him closely as he sat his jacket, boots and weapons nearby before crawling in beside her. “No Daddy. Someone needs to be on the other side of Danny.”

 

Miles laid down beside her, despite her protests. “Danny’s fine, Charlie. There’s a whole camp of soldiers here. You’re safe.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Seemingly happy with his answer, Charlie relaxed and turned so that her back pressed up against her father's chest, allowing her to wrap an arm around Danny.

* * *

 

Hours later when everyone but the sentries were asleep, screams rang out from the General's tent.

 

Across the camp, Angela's eyes flew open as she scrambled off her cot with a hiss through gritted teeth, clutching her arm. Running out of the tent, she followed Charlie's screams, bursting in to find Miles trying to calm the girl down, Danny with his arms locked around his knees, rocking back and forth and Bass in the middle of the tent, curls sticking up wildly, wielding his sword looking for an unknown threat. 

 

“Charlie! Charlie!” Angela cried out, elbowing Miles out of the way as she gently shook the girl's shoulders. “It’s me, It’s Angie, you’re safe, baby. You’re safe. Daddy and Bass are here. They’re going to take care of us,” her voice cracking at the end as Charlie stopped screaming and blinked at the woman in front of her. “Angie?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I’m here. You're safe.”

 

“I was dreaming that those men found us here.” 

 

“You won’t ever see those men again,” Angela swore hugging the girl to her as she motioned for Danny who scurried over. Angela met Bass and Miles eyes over the kids’ heads, both men looking like they were about to throw up. “Come on, let's all get back in bed and get some sleep. You too, Miles,” she said, sliding in next to Danny. 

 

“Can Bass sleep with us, too?” Danny whispered. “That way we’ll all be safe.”

 

“Bass, too.” Angela and Miles said at the same time, looking at Bass. 

 

Sliding in beside his sister, Bass placed a kiss on her forehead as Danny curled up against her.

* * *

 

When they wake, Miles and Bass take the kids to eat, leaving Angela alone to bathe.

 

“Cindy!” they both cry, as they enter the mess tent to see her sitting across the table from Jeremy, drinking coffee, half eaten plates pushed aside. 

 

“Hey, guys! How did you sleep?” she asked, opening her arms to them. 

  
  
“Charlie had a bad dream again,” Danny said as he buried his face against her. 

 

Holding one hand against Danny's head, she beckoned Charlie to her, holding the girl close. Miles and Bass watch for a moment before setting the four plates on the table. Bass sits next to his sister and Miles next to Jeremy as he settles the kids down to eat.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t hear her screaming last night.” Bass murmured to his sister as he picked up his fork. 

 

Cindy picked up her cup taking a drink. “I heard her.” 

 

“Then why didn’t you come check on her?” 

 

“Probably the same reason you didn’t come check on us after the blackout,” she said curtly, slamming her glass on the table as she stood. “I’m going to go see Angela.” 

 

Bass and Jeremy watched as she stalked out of the tent.

 

“What’s wrong, Shortstack?” Jeremy asked when he realized that Charlie was watching her father and Bass carefully.

 

“Cindy’s mad.” 

 

“Yes, yes she is,” Jeremy agreed hiding a smile behind his coffee cup thinking about last night and just how mad she was.

 

“She’s mad at me?” Bass asked the little girl.

 

Charlie nodded her head slowly. 

 

“Charlie, what happened to your grandparents?”

 

“Bass!” Miles hissed, looking between his daughter and best friend.

 

“They were our parents, Miles. Don’t you want to know what happened to them?”

 

“They’re not here. That tells me everything I need to know,” Miles ground out. 

 

“Grandpa died first,” Charlie said softly, setting her fork down. “Grandma said his heart couldn’t take it. Then  winter came and Grandma and Mr and Mrs Monroe all got sick. One day, Cindy came over and took Grandma to their house while Angie stayed with us. We didn’t see anyone but Cindy again. That's when we all moved into the Monroe house since they had the fireplace.”

 

Charlie watched as both Bass and her daddy rubbed at their eyes. 

 

“Thank you for telling me, Charlie. It sounds like you were a very brave girl.” Bass rasped out before getting to his feet to walk out of the tent. 

 

“Eat your breakfast before it gets cold,” Miles told the kids picking up his coffee mug with a shaking hand.

* * *

 

Bass and Miles had the camp packed up and everyone on the road home before lunch. Charlie and Danny took turns riding on the horse with Miles, or in the wagon where Angela rode. Cynthia slowly warmed up to her brother after a screaming match witnessed by the entire camp ended with them tearfully clutching each other as Bass apologized his ass off and Cynthia promised to give him a chance.

 

When they stopped for the night, wagons circled and bedrolls laid out in the center, around individual fires, Miles invited Angela for a walk to stretch her legs. She looked up at him from where she sat near their fire, like he hung the stars in that moment. 

 

Charlie and Danny exchanged looks as they walked off. Charlie nervously licked her lips as she pushed to her feet and sought out Bass from where he sat across the fire sharpening his sword. 

 

“Bass?”

 

Bass looked up to find Charlie standing next to where he sat on the verge of tears. “Charlie? What’s wrong darlin’?” he asked, taking her hand in his. 

 

“Angela and Daddy went for a walk.”

 

“Yeah, Angela’s’ been cooped in the wagon because of her injury.”

 

“But she’s going to tell Daddy what happened to those men in the barn and he’s going to be mad,” she sniffled as her chest jerked in her shirt. 

 

“Why would he be mad, Charlie?”

 

“Because I killed one of them,” she answered as tears started rolling down her face. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bass sighed, tugging her down to his lap as she sobbed against his chest. 

 

“I know I was bad, but so were those men. They were hurting us,” she managed to get out between sobs, as Danny crawled his way over to them.

 

Bass kissed the little girl on the forehead as he rocked her back and forth, his heart breaking for her even as he tamped down the anger he knew that Miles would surely be feeling as soon as Angela told him the whole story. “It’s alright, little one. Daddy’s going to be mad, but it’ll be at those men, not you, I promise.” 

 

Danny, who had listened attentively to what Bass had to say, lay his head on the man’s thigh. Bass took a moment to stroke his head. 

 

Charlie cried herself to sleep well before Miles returned and Bass waved Jeremy over to lift the girl from his arms so that he could stand and take care of Danny. 

 

Danny surprised Bass by sitting up and looking at him. “She did it for me,” Danny whispered. “To protect me.” 

 

Bass looked down at Danny, shifting his weight as he talked to the boy. “They were hurting you? How?”

 

Looking around at the camp, Danny wiggled his finger at Bass to come closer at which point Danny leaned in close to whisper in his ear. 

 

“I‘m so sorry that happened to you, Danny. You’re with me and Jeremy and Uncle Miles now and I swear to you, I will die before anything like that ever happens to you again. Do you understand?” 

 

The boy nodded earnestly. “The girls, too?”

 

“The girls, too,” Bass replied. “Let's get you to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

 

Tucking the boy in, Bass left them both in Jeremy’s care as he went looking for Miles and his sister.

* * *

 

“When will we finally get to your house?” Charlie asked Bass, as she rode in front of him for the afternoon.

 

“We should be home by tomorrow,” Bass answered, keeping his eyes open for any signs of trouble.

 

“But you said that yesterday,” she whined miserably. 

 

Bass chuckled to himself, remembering family vacations when his sisters were little. “I know, but that broken wagon wheel took longer to fix than we all expected.” 

 

He heard her sigh as her head came to rest against his chest. 

 

“What’s it like in Philly?”

 

“I hope that you like it. We’re still rebuilding, but we’ve come a long ways in two years. There are schools, a hospital, taverns and shops. The streets are clear and clean. There are several parks, one near the hall, that have been reclaimed. We also have a whole agricultural area dedicated to raising cows, sheep, pigs and chicken. 

  
  


“So, if there are schools, that means there’s kids?”

 

“There are lots of kids. We’ll have to be careful at first though with whom you interact with. You’re the daughter of General Miles Matheson. I don’t want to scare you Charlie, but there are bad people everywhere who are going to want to hurt you, but I promise, I’ll give you the skills to protect yourself.”

 

Charlie frowned. “The skills? What do you mean?”

 

“You’re ten now, right?”

 

“Ten and a half.” She corrected.

 

Bass smiled. “Ten and a half seems a pretty good age to learn how to handle a variety of weapons.”

 

“I don’t like guns,” she frowned. 

 

“It’s a good thing as I’m stingy with the ammo,” he teased, “However, there’s swords, bows and arrows, slingshots. Anything can become a weapon with the right knowledge, and that’s what we're going to give you, Charlie. Knowledge.”

 

“Where will we live?” 

 

“Well, I imagine we’ll all live together in the hall for the time being.” 

 

“Is there enough room? I’ve never had my own room before.”

 

“There will need to be some rearranging, but I bet we can make that happen.”

 

“That would be nice,” she yawned. “Bass? When are we gonna be home?”

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Sparrowhawk, Dee and Loveforthestory. Your comments and support every chapter mean everything. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is where you live?” Charlie asked in wonder as she tilted her head back to look up Bass.

 

“Welcome Home. Charlie.” Bass said, dismounting his horse as he lifted his arms up to swing her down. 

 

“Wow!” Danny exclaimed, running over to clutch Charlie’s hand excitedly. 

 

“You actually live in a fucking museum,” Cindy muttered from behind him as the rest of the family joined them.

 

Bass turned to his younger sister with a raised brow. “Which part of ‘Independence Hall’ didn’t you catch?” he asked dryly as Jeremy diffused the situation by throwing an arm around her shoulder. 

 

“The only part of this museum you need to worry about is my bed,” he said pulling her down the walk. “We’ll see you all at dinner,” he called back over his shoulder, flashing Bass a wink as the other man gnashed his teeth. 

 

“So help me God, Miles,” Bass began only to be stopped by Angela's hand on his arm.

 

“Leave her be, Bass. This is the happiest I’ve seen her since the blackout. She wasn’t made to be tied down caring for a family. She never said anything but I know she began to resent it after a while. Jeremy seems just perfect for her,” she finished with a small smile at Miles before looking at her brother. 

 

Bass cupped her cheek, pressing his lips to her forehead. “And what about you, Ang?” 

 

“I was made to be a mother,” she said with a smile as she tousled the kid’s hair. 

 

Bass met Miles’ eyes over her head with a tilt of his head, causing Miles to cough. 

 

Miles shuffled his feet next to them, “Why don’t we head inside. There’s going to have to be some rearranging done that’s not going to go over very well,” he sighed spotting Nora at the door. 

 

As they approached the door, Bass and Miles greeted Nora, who walked directly to Miles kissing him unabashedly in front of everyone leaving Charlie's mouth hanging open as Angela cheeks flushed red. 

 

Bass coughed to get the woman's attention. “Nora, we have some people we’d like to introduce you to.”

 

Keeping one arm around Miles waist, she turned to look at the three standing beside Bass. “I thought we talked about the two of you picking up strays?” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, moving to stand in front of Angela, who laid her hands on her shoulders protectively, eyes narrowing at the woman who dared to call them strays. 

 

Bass’ eyes flashed with anger briefly as he squeezed Danny’s hand. “Nora, may I introduce my sister, Angela Monroe along with Charlie and Danny Matheson.” 

 

Nora scoffed. “You’re kidding, right?” she asked, looking between the two men. “You told that they died. And you never mentioned that you had two kids, just the girl,” Nora accused, rounding on Miles, her hand slipping away from his waist. 

 

“Upstairs now!” Miles barked at her.

 

Nora’s mouth snapped shut as she stomped up the stairs. 

 

Miles exhaled loudly as he turned to look at Angela and the kids, frowning as he saw the look on Angela's face. 

 

Bass glared at his best friend crossing his arms over his chest. “Angie, will you take the kids to the room across the hall and wait for me there?”

 

Angela nodded, herding her brood through the double doors, shutting them softly behind her. The children's exclamations at the treasures the room contained reaching their ears in the hall. 

 

“You think I wanted to go down like this?” Miles whispered so that his voice didn’t carry. “Let me go talk to Nora and explain things to her. The house on Parsons street is still available, isn’t it? I’ll have her stay there until we get things settled.”

 

“Fine,” Bass replied. “But she better be on her best fucking behavior the next time I see her.” 

 

Miles headed up the stairs. “I’ll relay the message.”

* * *

 

They were sitting at the long meeting table, having an enjoyable lunch when they heard a door on the second floor slam shut, boots thudding on the stairs before Nora flew out the front doors of the hall.   

 

Charlie and Danny looked at each other, as Miles walked in tiredly, fixing himself a plate. “Sorry about that,” he said, looking at Angela, who sat across from him playing with the food on her plate. “Evidently things had gotten a bit more comfortable around here than I thought. The maids are getting your rooms ready,” he told the kids who bounced in their seats excitedly. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Bass asked, wiping his mouth. 

 

Miles looked up from his plate with a shrug. “Hadn’t really.”

 

Bass nodded. “The kids might like the rooms at the end so that they can see out the front.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Miles said rubbing a hand over Charlie’s hair.

* * *

 

Making their way up the stairs, they  sound like a herd of elephants. “The rooms closest to the stairs are mine and Jeremy’s, the rest are up for grabs,” Miles yells after them as Danny drags Angela excitedly room to room. Bass holds out his hand to Charlie, who hasn’t yet moved.

 

Looking at his hand and then up to his face, Charlie places her small hand in his and walks with him to the last door on the right. “Go on, open it,” he tells her, smiling at Miles who’s right behind them.

 

Slowly, Charlie pushes open the door, sucking in a breath as she does.  She lets out a whoop and runs to the bed, bouncing on the mattress as she rolls over to look up at the canopy above her. 

 

Bass and Miles grin at each other as they watch her. 

 

“So, what do you think? Do you want to take a look at the other rooms?” 

 

Charlie's eyes grew round as she looked at her father. “Do I have to? I like this one,” she told him with a bounce for emphasis. 

 

Miles turned slowly, inspecting the room filled with heavy dark furniture and a four-poster bed with a deep purple canopy and curtains.  “I don’t know, do you think Danny might like it?” 

 

“Daddy,” Charlie whined.

 

Miles held out his hand, “Come on, let's go see what Danny and Angie picked out.” 

 

Charlie bounced off the bed with a grin taking his hand. They found Danny talking Jeremy’s ear off as they inspect the train pictures in the room he’s chosen as Cindy and Angie stand in the middle of the hall whispering.

 

“Should I assume you’ll be taking the room next to Jeremy?” Bass asks Cindy when they turn towards him. 

 

“That would be a fairly accurate assumption,” she smirked, “and that leaves Angie to take the room next to Miles. Lucky that all the rooms are interconnecting.” She smiled sweetly.

 

As they talk, Charlie looks around with a frown. “But where do you sleep, Bass?” 

 

Bass looked down at her. “Upstairs.”

 

“You have the entire upstairs to yourself?” She asked in awe. 

 

“For now. When you and Danny have settled in and feel safe, we’ll see about moving some of you upstairs.”

 

“Charlie, Charlie, come see my room,” Danny called from the door of his room beckoning his sister. 

 

“Coming, squirt,” she said fondly skipping over to his door and following him inside. 

 

Bass clapped Miles on the back, as he kissed first Angie and then Cindy on the cheek. “Hot water will be on it’s way up shortly so everyone can bathe. If you have clothes that need washing leave them out for the maids to take. We’ll go out shopping for more tomorrow. Take the afternoon and settle in.” With that, he turned for the stairs making his way to own room. 

 

Miles followed Angela as she opened the door to her room. “Do you like it?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. 

 

“It’s exquisite. The colors are beautiful.”

 

“I should thank you,” he said, moving into the room, taking her hand. 

 

Angela looked at him quizzically, “For what?”

 

“For saving her life. Raising her. Being strong enough to pack up and bring her to me and a dozen other things that I’m sure I know nothing about.” Bringing her hand to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to the back of it, his eyes dancing as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

 

Angela cleared her throat. “After our parents passed, Cindy pulled away, distancing herself emotionally. I know why she did it. But it still hurt. It hurt a little less though thanks to those kids. Packing lunches and reading bedtime stories, making sure they brushed their teeth and drank their milk. They saved my life as well.”

 

“I’ll let you get settled,” Miles replied softly, releasing her hand. 

 

Angela smiled, watching him go before turning her attention to her surroundings.

* * *

 

When they finally retired for the night Angela was changing clothes when a knock came from the door to Charlie’s room. “Come in,” she called, pulling her night-shirt down over her head.

 

“Angie, would it be alright if we left the door open tonight?”

 

Angela looked over her shoulder at the girl. “Sure sweetheart, I don’t mind.” 

 

Charlie looked relieved at the answer. “Can I go through here to tell Daddy goodnight?” 

 

“Sure, baby,” Angela said distractedly as she sorted through some things on the couch. 

 

Charlie threw open the connecting door to her father's room, finding him on the couch where he sat bare-chested staring into the fire, a drink in his hand.  

 

“Night, Daddy.” 

 

“Why are you still up? I thought you went to bed with Danny.” 

 

“Daddy,” she huffed propping her hands on her hips. “I’m older, that means I get to stay up later.” 

 

“Oh, I forgot about that rule,” he grinned. “Do you need me to come tuck you in?” 

 

“No, Angie’ll do it when she reads to me.”

 

“Okay then. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too, Daddy.” Bussing him on the cheek she left the door open letting him observe Angie as she and Charlie interacted. 

 

He listened as Angela's soft tones reached him as she read to Charlie for about ten minutes before saying goodnight. A lamp was left burning low in her room and the next thing he knew, she was softly wishing him a good night as she closed the door between them.

* * *

 

It was hours later when Charlie's screams echoed through his bedroom causing him to sit up like a shot. Throwing the covers back, he rushed over throwing open the connecting door to Angela's room where he found her on the floor with his ten-year old daughter wrapped around her. Dropping to his knees beside them, Miles rubbed his daughters back. 

“Daddy!” she sobbed reaching for him. Miles took her from Angela, carrying her back to her room. “Please stay,” she pleaded as Miles laid her down. Crawling into bed with her, he gathered her close. 

 

“Angie!” she called out suddenly. 

 

“I’m right here Charlie,” she said from the door. 

 

“You, too.” 

 

Looking at Miles, he gave her a slight nod, before she made her way over to the other side of the bed. Climbing in, Charlie tugged her close, so that the three were practically tangled up together, Angela’s head resting on Miles shoulder.

* * *

 

“They’re cute together,” Cindy whispered to her brother as they stood in the doorway of Charlie’s room watching the still sleeping adults.

 

“He’s too old for her.” Bass grumbled as Angie’s leg tucked further between Miles thighs and his hand slipped down to rest on her ass.

 

“Oh, please,” Cindy scoffed rolling her eyes. 

 

“Miles!” Bass barked startling his friend. 

 

Miles reaction was to grab Angela, rolling her over as he presented his back to the danger at the door. 

 

“Get your hands off my sister, asshole.” 

 

With a groan, Miles dropped back to the mattress. “What exactly is your problem?”

 

“You were fondling my sister.” 

 

Miles sighed, looking over at Angela. “Are you okay?”

 

Angela glared at her brother. “I’m fine, Bass.” 

 

Miles pushed up to his elbows looking around the room. “Where’s Charlie?”

 

“She and Danny are downstairs having breakfast with Jason Neville. He’s a few years older, but docile enough for their first interactions.”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that I might not want that boy around my daughter?” 

 

“Actually, it did.” Bass grinned taking in his sister's tousled appearance. 

 


End file.
